The long-term goal of this effort is to develop and make commercially available a dedicated dentomaxillofacial CT scanner (DentoCAT). The need for such a specialized instrument in the dentomaxillofacial field has existed for many years. The limitations of the existing imaging methods, however, have prevented their wider use in this field. DentoCAT will overcome these limitations. Specifically, DentoCAT will feature fully 3D capabilities and high contrast- and spatial resolution; it will be relatively inexpensive and will limit the patient's radiation dose. The initial design of DentoCAT will be focused for use in dental implantology: preoperative implant planning and postoperative assessment of a failed implant. It is further anticipated that DentoCAT will lead to the advancement of scientific knowledge and enable development of imaging techniques in the detection of TMJ disorders, facial fractures, lesions and diseases of soft tissue in the head and neck, including tumors, and in reconstructive facial surgery. Phase I will focus on estimating the optimum values for data acquisition and image reconstruction parameters. Based on this work, in Phase II, a fully operable, full-size prototype will be developed and tested on human subjects. In Phase III, DentoCAT will be made available for commercial applications in dental implantology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The initial commercial use of DentoCAT will be in dental implantology. DentoCAT will be clinically used by small, midsize and large dentomaxillofacial facilities as well as by specialized oral radiology facilities, which are expected to grow in number after their recent approval as a dental specialty. The size of these markets and their acute need for a versatile imaging modality, as well as the estimated low cost of DentoCAT, suggest a commercial success for DentoCAT.